


Blue Carnations and Black Ink

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata loved the smell of it, the aroma of being surrounded by flowers that overwhelmed him. So many different scents that he’d grown accustomed to, now filled the room as he stepped into the shop. The doorbell rang as he unlocked the door. It hit him, like a wave and he sighed. It was just another day at Golden Crow.Hinata Shouyou is the proud owner of his florist.he didn't know love could be found in unexpected placesKageyama Tobio was the youngest Tattoo artist at Fine Line TattoosHinata meets Kageyama, a tattoo artist intrigued by his flowers and the bright owner of the flower shop. He learns more about him and finds himself deep in trouble.the trouble he knew existed in his heart.florist x tatoo artist Au





	Blue Carnations and Black Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THIS IS SO CLICHE BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT  
> PS I GOT A BETA READER WHO WILL BE EDITING THIS!  
> ayyaa! EDit:july 7th - i just got this edited and reread! i hope its fixed!
> 
> this is a two-shot!
> 
> enjoy!

Hinata loved being surrounded by flowers, he loved the overwhelming feeling of the smells and aromas. As he stepped into the shop the doorbell rang, and all the different scents that he had grown accustomed to filled the room. This was just another day working at The Golden Crow.

Today, Hinata was the first to arrive, meaning he had the whole place to himself until Yachi arrived. Hinata loved days like this, the peace and the air tinged with sweetness, he breathed it all in. As he flicked the lights on and changed into his work uniform, Hinata found himself gazing at the nearby hibiscus plant, admiring its beauty. As he was tying his yellow apron around his waist Hinata went to the table against the window, studying the orchids. In the May weather they were getting the best light, he watched as a ray of sun hit the purple petals and continued to fill it’s pot with water. Hinata hummed along with the birds chirping outside whilst he was deep in thought. He needs to call his mom this week, after missing her call yesterday she is probably worried. It’s been difficult, the 22 year old has been busy; being one of the best florists in the prefecture meant long nights of fussy customers and custom orders.

“So sorry I’m late!” a high voice rushed through the door, interrupting Hinata’s thoughts.

Yachi’s blonde hair appeared at the door, her cheeks red and heated; she must have ran here.

“It’s fine, Yachi, I just opened now,” Hinata replied with his hand cupped over his mouth to hide laughter.

Yachi’s hair was a mess from racing to work, however she had failed to notice and Hinata decided not to mention anything. Yachi goes to the backroom to change when Hinata hears a shriek, causing him to burst out laughing.

“Shouyou! You didn’t tell me that my hair looks like a rats nest!” Yachi gaped.

“A pretty rats nest.” Hinata replied as he ruffled her hair, before passing her a comb from his bag.

Yachi snatched the comb and returned to the backroom to fix the monstrosity of her hair, whilst Hinata continued to water the plants. Hinata checked the time, it was 9:00 and he already felt tired, he sighed. Flower keeping was hard work, but he loved it. He loved the thrill of seeing flowers grow, and then creating masterful bouquets for everyone to see.

“Have you watered the hydrangeas?” Yachi calls out, her hair now neatly parted.

As Hinata shakes his head Yachi fills up the silver watering can and moves to the hydrangeas. The morning was filled with silence, except for the occasional rustles of leaves being arranged.

The sky was bright and it wasn’t too hot, the weather was just right for planting the new sunflowers Hinata had just ordered. As he leaned against the window sill, brushing off the excess dirt Hinata’s mind travelled back to his family. Natsu is in school right now, how is she going? Was she looking after mother? Is she paying rent in the new house? How long have they been there now; two months? Natsu is only 15, so she was only able to get a waitress job at a bar, she didn’t earn much there, but every bit counts. Hinata’s shop is the only hope, he gives all his profit to his family. Hinata first opened The Golden Crow two years ago, and he met Yachi through University and the two had grown very close over the years. Yachi was his only friend that knew about his family’s financial issues, her generous nature meant that she offered numerous times to help out, but Hinata refused, it was his job.

“Shouyou, stop sleeping we have customers,” Yachi’s cheerful voice awakened him.

Hinata padded back to work, Mondays were usually more laid-back when it came to the business. All kinds of men and women stepped into his shop to look through at his astounding flowers, as well as businesses requesting caters for his florets. Hinata yawned and had a stretch, it was around 5:00pm and his back was hurting.

“Shouyou, are you getting enough sleep?” a worrisome Yachi asks.

Hinata waves her off, “I’ve been taking some online classes.” he answered.

The classes were long and tiring, but he had gotten his degree in horticulture, and now Hinata needed to take admission classes for this night school. His arms began to feel stiff as he cracked the bones to loosed his joints.

“Don’t make me stay at your house to make sure you sleep!” Yachi threatens, putting her hands on her hips and looking serious.

“Yes, big sis,” Hinata groans as he pats Yachi’s cheek, causing her to giggle.

Yachi pulls Hinata up from the bar stool as she puts the speakers on from behind the desk.

“Let’s dance!!” Yachi insists as she starts to sway.

Hinata joins and they both twirl around each other and dance in uncoordinated movements to the choppy, bubbly music. It was times like this that he loved, it reminded him of his childhood. Days spent with sticky ice cream and boardwalks. Laughter spills out of his smile as his spins Yachi as they giggle together.

“Umm…excuse me? Are you open?” A deep voice interrupts the music, causing both Yachi and Hinata to stop dancing and turn toward the newcomer.  
The man looked the same age as Hinata, his black hair contrasted against the lighted room. He wore a sleeveless shirt, the same color as his hair, which fitted tight around his arms and chest and black skinny jeans emphasized the length of his legs and their muscles. He looked like a sculpted God. His eyes were streaked with eyeliner, making his eyes thinner and fierce, the black studs in his ears matched everything together. And that wasn’t even the best part.

This guy had tattoos. Hinata’s eyes roamed over the customer’s arms at the tattoos, as they trailed up his arms and disappeared into his shirt near his collarbones. He couldn’t identify what the inking was, but it looked amazing. The colors contrasted and swirled together, making his blue eyes even darker.

“Yes we are, are you looking for anything in particular?” Yachi asks, while elbowing Hinata in the gut. Hinata coughed and broke his gaze.

“Actually, I saw this shop and was wondering if I could sketch some of your flowers,” he asked.

Hinata found himself speechless, this man wanted to draw his flowers? He saw the sketchbook in his hand and it all fell together.

“Sure, go ahead!” Yachi replies kindly, compared to Hinata who is a stuttering mess.

Hinata watches as Yachi gives the man a seat, who nods his head with a thanks. Hinata finds himself walking over to the man, he is sketching the blue hydrangeas. The blue reflects in his eye and turns them into orbs of ink. He continues to stare as the artist beings to caresses the paper, sketching lightly.

“Wow! You’re really good!” Hinata exclaims.

The man looks up from the sketchbook, says nothing and continues to draw. That was a little rude, Hinata thinks to himself, and decides to try again.

“Are you an artist?” He asks, that was an obvious question.

“I am,” the man replies in a deep and hazy voice.

Hinata continues to watch him draw, the lines coming to life through his shading. He’s really good. A total (hot) stranger comes into the shop asking to draw flowers, what a day, Hinata thinks.

“I work as a tattooist,” the man explains, Hinata cocks his head in confusion.

The artist flustered, drops his pencil as he continues to explain, “I work at the tattoo place across the street.”

“Amazing! Are those your tattoo’s?” Hinata asks, pointing to his arm with a wide grin.

“I did them myself,” he informs. Hinata moves closer, inspecting them, he wonders if they mean something to him.

“My name is Hinata Shouyou,” he places his hand out.

“Kageyama Tobio,” he smiles, returning the shake.

Pretty name, Hinata liked the way it rolled off his tongue, it sounded amazing. Then a vibration interrupted him. Kageyama reaches into his pocket to grab what he assumes is the source of the noise, his phone.

“Yes, I’m coming Oikawa. Not so loud, I told you not to call me,” He sounded annoyed.

Kageyama seemed apologetic as he stood up and gathered his materials into the messenger bag and placed it over his shoulder. He bows, and Hinata is taken aback.

“Thank you, I have to go,” Kageyama says as he walks to the door.

Yachi waves goodbye, but Hinata panics. He grabs a blue carnation, quickly trims it and holds the flower to Kageyama.

“Kageyama! Here, take this,” Hinata pleas, it reminds him of his eyes.

“I don’t have my wallet right now,” Kageyama says as he shakes his head and continues walking.

“You like them right? They match your eyes. Take it, it’s free,” Hinata assures.

He waves as Kageyama takes the flower. He sees the corner of his mouth lift, smiling slightly. After Kageyama has left the shop, Hinata slumps in the desk chair.

“Hey, I saw you give him a flower…a hibiscus?” Yachi grins and Hinata rolls his eyes.

“No, a blue carnation,” he replies. Yachi bursts out laughing so loud that Hinata karate chops her head to stop her giggling.

“Do you know what they mean?” She heaves, in between her fits of laughter.  
Hinata pales as he realises. They are the symbol of love. Oh shit.

“Tobio! Where were you?” Oikawa shouts, his coiffed hair bouncing as he runs to the door as Kageyama enters.

“I was at The Golden Crow, what do you need?” Kageyama snaps, Oikawa always had to interrupt him, for whatever reason.

“Tell Iwa-chan to pay attention to me,” he whines, pointing to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was sitting at his desk, and Kageyama was pretty sure Iwaizumi was purposefully ignoring Oikawa. It was late, so the other artists had left and only Oikawa and Iwaizumi were in the shop.

Kageyama Tobio was the youngest tattoo artist at Fine Line Tattoos. He was befriended (more like bullied) by his senior, Oikawa, as they both went to art school together. Kageyama has always had a passion for art, it was the way to calm him down, and once he started drawing, he couldn’t stop. It was his addiction. It was in his blood to have the artistic flow in him; his mother was an artist, and his father an engineer. When he was a child he would spend days lounging on the couch with a coloring book and pencils, that was until his 10th birthday when his father bought him his first sketchbook. He has gone through hundreds of sketchbooks now, but he’s kept them all. They hold the memories of precious days, days that were past him.

“Iwaizumi is ignoring you because you’re annoying,” Kageyama deadpanned as Oikawa squawks.

Kageyama heads to the back of the shop, falling back into his chair and pulling out his sketchbook and the flower from his back. He laid the blue carnation gently on the table, relieved that it wasn’t wilted. He thought about the orange-haired florist with his bright smile and melting attitude. He had given him the flower because it reminded him of his eyes, Kageyama stared quizzically at the flower, studying its color. The florist was right, the midnight hue was almost the same shade as his eye color. But why did the florist give it to him for free?

Kageyama first saw Hinata from across the street potting flowers from the outside stands, and he felt drawn to his warm features. The weather was warm that day, and the sun shined bright, making his orange hair even lighter. The way his mouth wrinkled when he spoke enthusiastically and how big his smile was intrigued him. It was strange, Kageyama felt a weird tinge in his heart, he hadn’t felt it before.

“That’s a pretty flower,” a sly voice echoes behind him.

Oikawa leans against the frame of the door, arms crossed with a smug look on his face. Kageyama scowls before turning in his chair to face him.

“Someone gave it to me,” he said unevenly.

But Oikawa only comes closer, deftly picking the flower up with his lean fingers and twirling it in his hand. Kageyama reaches for the flower, but it’s too high.

“A pretty flower, like the color of your eyes,” Oikawa remarks. Kageyama snatches it back, and returns it to his desk.

“That’s what he said,” Kageyama mumbles.

“Did you know that blue carnations are a symbol for love?” He adds, causing Kageyama to freeze. Love? He doesn’t think Hinata did that on purpose.

“Got a secret admirer?” Someone whistles. Kageyama sees Kuroo standing at the door, his smile as wide as the Chesire cat.

“I thought you left,” Kageyama glared.

Kuroo saunters over to them and shrugs, “I was about to, but then I heart news of the baby bird,” he purrs

“Tetsu, our baby bird is ready to take flight!” Oikawa gushes.

“Be quiet both of you!” Kageyama growls.

 

 

The next day Kageyama is pretty busy, and he is working with his chatty co-worker, which is a blessing as he doesn’t have time to think about the wild florist on his mind. Kageyama hums along with his co-worker who talks a lot, compared to Kageyama who doesn’t like talking. When he finishes, the customer gushes over the tattoo whilst looking at it in the mirror, Kageyama is always delighted when a customer is satisfied with their tattoo as he takes so much pride in his artwork. It was already 12:00 and time for Kageyama to have a break, he only had one hour off and then a full schedule for the afternoon.

During his break Kageyama wondered how Hinata was doing, he thought that maybe he could go and visit. It was mainly to ask about the flower, and maybe to get to know Hinata more. Kageyama vigorously shakes his head at the thought. Suddenly, something flies towards him and he instinctively catches it. It’s milk carton.

“Don’t starve yourself,” Iwaizumi threatens as Kageyama pokes a straw through the hole and takes a sip.

“Got it, Iwa-chan,” he snickers, Iwaizumi’s eyes flicker darkly.

Once Kageyama returns to the backroom he pulls out his sketchbook and immediately starts drawing. He didn’t know what exactly, but he uses his pastels; orange and yellow to create the background and uses his fingers to rub against the material to blend. He grabs the charcoals and draws in the darkness, balancing with the light. His earbuds were fitted snugly in his ears, the music drowning out everything around him, just the way he liked it.

Kageyama draws for what feels like hours until he is disturbed by a bang. He throws his earbuds and pencils down and goes into the main area of the shop. He sees glass on the floor and an orange head of hair.

“Hinata?” he says dubiously.

“So, this is florist boy?” Oikawa snorts as Hinata turns around.

“Oh, hey Kageyama. I’m so sorry! I’ll pay for the damages!” He bows so harshly that he starts to feel dizzy.

Kageyama’s eyes drift to the vase on the counter and the glass shattered on the floor.

“It’s fine, Oikawa will put it up, why are you here?” He asks and Hinata blushes.

“Well, I wanted to see if you were free right now?” Hinata asks shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

Kageyama notices that he’s not wearing the ugly yellow apron that he was wearing yesterday, instead he is dressed in a white draping sweater and blue jeans. He also notices how short he is, a stifling a laugh.

“Well…” He trails off, should he go? It was an offer of a lifetime!

“That’s a great idea, I’m sure Kageyama is free now, he’s on his lunch break,” Iwaizumi interjects from the desk, giving a certain look.

“I guess I am, let me go and grab my wallet,” He sighs as Hinata beams.

Hinata follows Kageyama into the backroom, and is mesmerised by the paintings and sketches. Kageyama catches Hinata’s wandering around the room and bends down to grab his wallet.

“Wow!” Hinata exclaims, holding up his recent drawing of an angel.

Kageyama rushes to grab it, but stops when he sees Hinata’s expression of awe.

“This is amazing! When did you draw this? Is this for a customer?” Hinata questions, looking at Kageyama.

“I drew it when I was alone” Kageyama answers softly.

“I’d get this as a tattoo!” Hinata states and Kageyama frowns at him.

“You’d want this as a tattoo?” Kageyama asks, and Hinata nods and shrugs his shoulders.

“Of course, who wouldn’t!” He replies and grabs Kageyama’s hands, making him recoil on accident.

“Sorry,” mutters Kageyama, avoiding eye contact.

“No, my bad for touching you out of turn!” Hinata chirps as they leave the studio, with a winking Oikawa before they exit.

“Where are we going?” Kageyama questions and Hinata smiles.

“There’s a café down the street, does that sound good?” Hinata replies and Kageyama nods.

They walk together on the sidewalk, Hinata is skipping along beside him, causing Kageyama to relax. He is lead into a shop by Hinata, who waves at the silver-haired man at the register.

“How’s it going Suga?” Hinata asks, his smile widening.

“I’m doing great, is The Golden Crow doing well? And who is your friend here?” He nods to Kageyama and Hinata realises that he almost forget he was next to him.

“This is my friend, Kageyama, he works at the tattoo parlor down the way,” he adds in cheerfully, and Suga smiles at him.

“Nice to meet you, Kageyama,” Suga says, “the usual, Hinata?”

Hinata nods and Suga turns to Kageyama, who is glancing over the menu.

“I’ll have a cappuccino and a cheese sandwich,” Kageyama reads off the menu, selecting whatever sounds appetising. He reaches to grab the bills from his wallet when Hinata stops him.

“Did you think that I’d invite you all this way, and not pay for it?” He say incredulously.

“But…” Kageyama starts, but Hinata shushes him and bats his eyelashes.

“You can always pay for next time,” Hinata says.

Next time? Kageyama thinks, that sounds nice.

 Kageyama goes to find a seat by the window overlooking the busy streets. He fiddles with his earrings as Hinata stands in front of him.

“Gonna go and wash my hands, I’ll be right back,” he says, wiggling his fingers, after seeing the dirt on his palm.

Kageyama leans against the comfy chairs and looks around. Although the café was busy with people coming in and out, it had a cozy feel. The brown and blue interior matched nicely with the hazel colored seats and the fireplace in the center was warming up the room.

“Your order,” Suga says, setting the drinks and food onto the table that was balanced on his arm delicately.

“Thank you,” Kageyama replies, taking in the rich scent of the coffee.

He takes a sip and sets the cup down, and notices that Suga is still standing in front of him.

“Hinata never buys other people’s drinks,” He says suddenly.

Kageyama is taken aback, and looks up to see that Suga’s previously kind brown eyes had now turned harsh.

“I’ve known Hinata since high school,” Suga continues, “he’s always struggled with money. Him buying you a drink must mean he really likes you,” Suga says warmly, causing Kageyama’s cheeks to tinge red.

“I see…” he utters as Suga skips away.

Hinata comes out from the bathroom and sits down. Kageyama watches as he takes a long sip of his drink, his face irking with satisfaction. Hinata pulls the cup away from his mouth to reveal whipped cream on his lip, Kageyama notices and reaches over to wipe it off. Hinata looks dumbfounded and knocks the cup over, coffee dribbling onto the table. He clumsily grabs the napkins from the dispenser from across the counter.

“Clumsy idiot,” Kageyama sighs as he stands to help clean the mess. Luckily only a couple of drops spilled.

His stomach rumbles from hunger as he goes to take a bite from the sandwich. The cheese melting in his mouth with a gooey crisp from the wheat bread. He sighs with pleasure from the delicious taste.

“They make the best sandwiches.” Hinata says proudly, “how long have you been a tattoo artist?” He asks.

“Maybe two years, Iwaizumi, my friend, runs the shop and opened it a while ago” Kageyama explains.

“Wow! So you’ve been an artist your whole life!” He says animatedly, Kageyama chuckles.

Kageyama ducks down in embarrassment, “You could say that.”  
He wasn’t used to having this much enthusiasm and interest about his life. He wonders how much energy Hinata could contain in his body, it was as if he ran on it.

“How long have you been…” Kageyama vaguely gestures, trying to make sense, but failing.

Hinata bursts out laughing, “You’re very articulate, aren’t you?” he drawls out and Kageyama scowls.

“You know what I mean!” He insists.

“Maybe over a year, Yachi and I have been working together for a while,” Hinata says. Kageyama guessed that Yachi was the blonde he saw in the shop with Hinata yesterday.

They finish their food which they deliciously consumed. Kageyama’s phone hadn’t rung, meaning that his appointment wasn’t at the shop. Together they walked out and slowly walked back to the tattoo parlour. The air was so quiet that Kageyama could hear Hinata’s slow breathing, steady and low.

“Thanks for coming, even if I am a clumsy idiot,” Hinata says, his chin tilting up to the sky, his brown eyes glittering.

“Oh shut up,” he mutters, causing Hinata to laugh victoriously.

“I’d see you again,” Hinata says so quietly that Kageyama almost didn’t catch it.

“I’d like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> PART 2 WILL COME OUT SOON!
> 
> Edit( only a one-shot)


End file.
